Immortal soldier
by ulriksen
Summary: this time Ratchet and Clank will meet an enemy who can't die! can they stop this psychopatic killer before he unleashes his rage upon the people of Veldin. R
1. Chapter 1

well, chapter 1 redone, I played around with the layout a little, so it all looks a little nicer.

mybe some of you finds it a little weird that reload so much, but you see I'm still experimenting with texst and stuff, but at some poin I'll get it right.

* * *

Chapter 1: The escape

The alarm post howled "every man on there post we have a code reed, I repeat we have a code reed this is not a drill!"

On the bridge the captain shouted out orders "get all corridors to the ship dock and landing strip sealed up, cut all escape routes."

The starship "retainer" hade been floating around space with its crew of lombax´s for more the twenty years, undisturbed and unknown.

The captain turned to one of the lombax´s at the consoles "get out to all units that they shall not take any chances, tell them to shoot to kill." The lombax nobbe"understood captain." He turned to the intercom and shouted out the orders; "To all units, take no chances, shoot to kill. Do not let the cargo escape!"

A group of soldiers in a corridor looked up at the speakers.

" As if we didn't all ready knew that!" Mark Token sigh as he looked at his friends, they looked as if someone had toll them that the devil was on the loose. But the he had to be honest; he would have preferred the devil.

Mark Token had spent the last six years of his military career on bored the starship. He had come with the expectations to an exciting time on the ship, but he soon realizes that the reign an atmosphere of fear and fidgetiness on board the ship. It was like all had the same nightmare.

The drills was a perfect indicator for this, under the first drill he was in after he came, he remembered that he thought; "It's like their preparing for some kind of _worst – case – scenario_," and soon enough he learned the name of this nightmare…Edward Cutter!

"What is he like?" the question came from one of the younger soldiers, a short blue eyed guy who only have been on the ship for a month or two.

If he remembers right his name was Beacon.

»He's too young for this« he thought. »They use to send top trained elite soldiers to this ship, but now after all those years the military don't think he's an actual threat, and the government don't even know to the existence of this floating one – man – prison.«

It was one of the other and older soldiers who answered Beacons question. A large man called Lars looked at Beacon with dark and serious eyes.

"Haven't you heard the stories?"

Beacon shook his head.

"Edward Cutter is a monster!" Lars said looking around at all of them, and returned to Beacon. "Twenty years ago he killed five hundred and eighty two people, not counting military losses in less then a six weeks," they where all silent in several moments.

Then the silence was broken by footsteps.

They all turn toward the sound, raising their n – 90 hurricanes and aimed at the adjoining corridor where from the footsteps came.

A tall slim figure came around the corner, it stopped for a moment to take a look around, its eyes fall one the group of soldiers, and smiled.

Edward Cutter look like any other lombax, except he was born with two extra arms placed right under the two original arms and all four worked together perfectly. He was wearing a pair of skin – tit boxers and as he walked toward them a green liquid dripped from his wet yellow and brown stripe fur, the hair on his head which were the same colour as his fur, where long and reached all the way down to his tail. His sliver grey eyes where focused on them, and as he came closer Mark could swear, that he could see a raging fire burning in their irises.

"Well, well what do we have her?" he spoke with a silky sweet voice as he stopped seven meters from them. "A little welcome party" he continued "I have to admit I'm disappointed, I have been wandering these corridors from quite a while now and you are the first and only group of soldiers I have met." He crossed two of his arms over his chest, and the other two he places on the side of his hips.

Mark could not help to take a look at his soldier bodies, and saw that most of them was shaking and looked frightened.

Lars the big man was shaking so much that he couldn't hold his gun straight and Edward had seen it.

"What's the matter big guy" he sad, moving all of his arms behind his back, and lining forward "afraid of little old me" he smiled pointing at himself.

Lars's skin went pale under his fur and his eyes reviled that he was terrified.

Edwards smiled went wider showing his teeth, Mark thought that the where something funny about them.

"Well you don't have to be afraid… much longer" suddenly he charged directly at Lars opening his mouth and closing it around his neck.

Lars didn't even have time to react, his gun fell on the floor as the life slowly left his body, blood was running down his neck from where Edward had his mouth, and Lars's throat felled with blood turning his last words into an unintelligible goggle.

With a quick movement of his head Edward tired Lars's throat open, and the lifeless body fell to the floor with a soft bump.

Edward looked op at the other soldiers with a blood grin on his face smiling wide, revealing a set of raiser sharp teeth. "Who's next?"

* * *

On the bridge one of the communication officers was busy keeping an update on the units there were send out to prevent Edward Cutters escape.

It was not as hard, because many of the units haven't been able to locate him.

It was silent on the bridge, only the weak sound of fingers taping over keyboards were the only thing the interrupted the silence.

The officer looked over his shoulder to look at the captain, he was sitting in his high commando chair, his elbows resting on the armrest of the chair, and his hands were folded.

His face showed serious concerned, it was if he knew that the hard part was only to come.

Suddenly the officer heard a loud static sound, so he instantly turned his attention back to his console.

Through the static he was able to pick up a few words; "unit 54 Team le...req... back – up…..Edward Cutter!"

"Could you repeat that unit 54?" he said into the microphone on his headset, as he tried to fine the right signal.

Suddenly Marks voice came through the speakers in his headphones loud and clear.

"Unit 54 team leader requesting back – up we have located Edward Cutter, and he is slaughtering us!"

At that message the officer turn around toward the captain.

"Captain!" he yelled "one of the units have found him, they have founded Edward Cutter."

The captain jolted up from his chair and looked at the officer "what's their situation?" he asked.

"They are having trouble taking him down sir, they…" the communication officer was interrupted by a loud scream the came through the static on his headphones, it was so loud that the surrounding officers also heard it.

The now deaf communication officer took of his headset, and put a finger into each ear trying to make the ringing stop.

The captain jumped down next to him and took his headset. He placed it on his over his own ears, but he could hear nothing but static.

* * *

Edward Cutter stood for a few seconds looking at Marks head that he held between his hands.

It had been sow easy tearing the head of its body.

The guy had struggle and fort back, but to no use.

He, Edward had held his arms in a firm grip using his two lower arms, and with his two upper he had twisted the neck of the disable soldier and ripped his head of in one movement.

Edward dropped the head on the floor and looked at the lifeless bodies of the other soldiers, they where spread all over the corridor, the floor flooded with their blood.

If you look at it from technical terms, they should have been the ones with the best cards.

They where all armoured, and had weapons and they had him outnumbered with twenty to one.

But still he had killed them using only his own four hands.

He had killed them all except one. A young blue eyed soldier the lad culled up on the floor behind him, he was in a stat of shock.

Edward didn't pay much attention to him, his thoughts were elsewhere.

He remembered when he arrived to the ship, how long was it since he didn't know at list a decade or so.

He remembered how they have lead he into his "containment" area, and how the have place an o2 mask over his face and put him in a cylinder tube, then they filled the tube with a green paralyzing liquid, he remembered how it felt as his body went nom, and when the tube was foul he doze of into a coma like sleep.

He dreamed, it was the only thing he could, dream and think.

In dreams he relived his entire life, and when he wasn't dreaming he remembered the people in his dreams, the people from his life, the people that had don him bad.

To begin with he thought that it was the right thing to place him here, but as time went by as he remembered.

He began to see that he was the victim and not the villain. He wanted to move, he wanted to waking, he wanted vengeance.

He had opened his eyes, and the next thing he knew he had shattered the cylinder from the inside out, and he was free.

He looked down at himself.

It was pretty cold standing there only in skin – tit boxers. He looked at one of bodies, and then he began stripping it from clothes.

He led the armour lie on the floor, and put on the pants and shirt, in the shirt he had to tear some extra holes in the sides so he could fit it.

He also took a belt with extra ammo, and one of the n – 90 hurricanes.

Then he turn around a walked over to the shocked soldier on the floor. With his lower right arm he pulled him up to eye level.

"Okay laddie" he said with a smile; "I need directions, and you are going to give them to me."

He looked into the eyes of the young soldier, and sow that his pupils weren't focused and his breathing was hectic.

He needed to came the soldier down, before could get some useful information out of him, so he slapped the soldier on the cheek, and it helped.

The soldier now looked straight at him and tried to pull away. But Edward had a fem grip, and he couldn't get free.

"Whoa, there take it easy" he pulled the soldier close to his face; "Tale me son, what is your name?"

The young soldier answered with a shivering voice; "J – J – Jimmy… Jimmy Beacon"

"Good then. Now listen Jimmy when I was placed in that over – sized – pickle jar I just escaped from, some personnel items of mine where taken from me, and I can't get my self to leave without them.

So can you be a good lad and tell Uncle Edward where his things are?"

* * *

"Status?" the captain asked as he turned to his first officer.

The officer looked at his data pad.

"Well we have discovered that Edward Cutter has murdered nineteen members of unit 54, only one survived."

"One, know?"

The first officer looked an extra time on his data pad before looking back up.

"A young soldier transferred here only a couple of month ago, his name is Jimmy Beacon."

The captain looked out through the windows out into the dark star felled space.

He had been looking at those stars for twenty years, but the where one particular star has eyes always found.

A little twinkling spot out there in the distends, that little spot was Veldin.

The plant he missed so much, that he would give anything to walk over the dusty orange ground.

»I wonder…?« the captain thought, »Do Edward fell the same way?«

"Excuse me…captain?" the first officer said and the captain was brought out of his thoughts, and he looked at his seconded in command apologising.

"Sorry I dozens of, you where saying?"

The first officer sighed silently and continued; "we have concluded that Edward Cutter will try to fine a way down to corridor 301 no level B, where his personnel effects are kept."

"The blades of four" The captain said.

"Excuse me sir"

"The blades of four, is Edwards preferred weapon special designed to him. They are made from precious metal, and can't be destroyed."

The captain paused for a moment, "those blades are stained with the blood of a hundred lombax's."

They where all silent before the captain continued; "I guess that's the reason that he haven't killed Beacon?"

"Yes" the first officer pointed at the main screen which showed a long corridor with two individuals moving along it. The officer continued; "Edward Cutter is using the young Jimmy Beacon to navigate him through the ship, they will soon be at their destination, will have to stop him now!"

The captain thought for a moment "officer, tell me" he said looking up at the screen, "does corridor 102 connect with the 301?"

"Yes sir it connects directly to the 301."

A little smile shown it self on the captains lips "good," he said "we have a chance to stop him, begin operation: last run."

* * *

The door was large and wide, and above it were a sign which gave the reader an idea of what was behind it; "storage" it said.

Edward looked at the door as he recalled what he heard so many years ago.

"Take his blades to corridor 301, and make sure he can't get them back!" and now he stood here, he had only heard the corridor number so he could not be sure that they would be here.

He turned his head to look at Beacon.

"Are you sure it's here?" he asked pointing a thumb at the door.

Beacon nodded, "yes sir I'm sure" he said and holds up a holographic map the where generated from a little wristwatch.

"The map indicates that the only storage room on this floor is the one we are looking at."

Edward looked back at the door, and walk up to the code panel the where places on the wall next to the door.

He put in a random series of numbers, and pressed enter.

"Access denied" the display read.

"I don't think you can get in unless you know the code" Beacon said, after watching Edwards attempt to open the door.

"You think so huh?" Edward said not looking at Beacon,"well let me tell you, I know the code!" with that he fired a shot from the hurricane into the code panel, and then he tired the plaid of so he could get to the cords.

By connecting some and crossing some others he managed to short – circuit the door, and open it. They both looked into the room, "it's empty!?" Beacon said looking around.

"Yes, so it would seem." Edward said looking around and then he began examining the floor with his hands. At a point he stopped and moved his palm over the centre of the floor.

Suddenly he hammered his fist down, and by magic an iron cylinder raised up from its hiding. When it was about one and a haft meters tall, the cylinder open, reviling four 45 inch long blades with black handles and a swung edge.

Edward walked over dropping his hurricane, and took the blades in his hands.

He stroked his fingers down the blades caress the blades edge, Whispering; "It has been so long, but you haven't lost your beauty, your sharpness."

While Edward was busy with his blades, Beacon was standing a little uncertain of what to do. At last he gain enough courage to speak," ohm…you don't need me anymore, do you?"

Edward didn't answered he just stood there with the blades in each hand, his fur standing on end, his breath heavy.

"Well then, I'll just be o…" Beacon didn't get to finis his sentence cause suddenly Edward Cutter turned around, and charge towards Beacon with a roar.

Edward swung his blades in a trained pattern.

First he opened Beacons belly with a crosscut from his two lover arms, then he chopped of Beacons arms with his two upper, and at last decapitating him with one precise slash.

Edward stood for a moment looking at the crops before him as he got his breath under control. "oh…eddy?" he said "why did you have to do that?" he shook his head at himself.

"Now you don't have one to guide you around this ship, then again maybe I can use that map of his it didn't look too hard."

He bowed down to take the wrist – map when suddenly all the lights went out, and he stood in darkness.

"What the hell?" he said.

Then suddenly a line of lights turned on, and Edward walk out in to the corridor looking down it. There where a bright line in each corner of the corridor.

"Like guidelines!" he said looking at them, "it looks like someone wants lure me in to a trap…hmm well no need to disappoint them!" and with that he ran down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

the mayhem continueds with a new layout.

* * *

Chapter 2: last run

At dock four, the soldiers were nervous, they walked around each other unable to stand still.

All the entrances to the dock where closed and locked, all expect one.

The one marked with the number 301, here the soldiers where getting ready to take a block formation.

Groups of soldiers were gathered around their superior officer there were keeping an eye on the radar.

"This is suicide!" one of them said looking at the others, some nodded, others where too concentrated on looking at the radar screen with the officer. Some were biting their nails, some grinding their teeth but all of them were focused on the radar screen.

The screen showed three circles, one inside the other. And from the centre a ring were pulsed out over the screen until it disappeared in the sides and came again from the centre.

"I'll say it again, this is suicide!" the soldier repeated.

"Well what would you rather prefer?" one of the other soldiers said

"Well frankly, I would prefer to be home on Veldin."

"Well wouldn't we all, but we are here and we have a job to do, so zip it."

He closed his hand to illustrate a mouth closing, and then he returned his attention to the radar the suddenly with out warning began to beep, as a spot showed it self on the screen.

The commando jumped up from his sitting position, and yelled; "target approaching all men on their posts primary order: take down the target, fight to the last."

All the soldiers moved around and got all their weapons ready, a large group formed at the entrance taking a defensive position.

At the ended of the corridor Edward round the corner a stopped in his tracks, when he saw the soldier gathering at the corridor entrance.

"Well, well it looks like I was right…" he mumbled to himself.

"…it is a trap, but a very pure one at that."

Edward took a steep forward and instantly a thick steel door slammed down behind him, cutting of any chance of escape that way. But Edward didn't plane to go back, now he would only move forward and kill everyone who got in his way.

* * *

On the bridge the captain monitored the situation on the main screen, and when the steel door went down the captain gave his order; "activate, the last run." He looked at Edward on the screen.

"I don't hope you have a painful death Edward, I just hope you die!"

* * *

A few meters from where Edward was standing the walls opened and, and from the openings came two massive Gatlingguns, the as soon they where out began to fire.

But Edward reacted fast, he charge with out hesitation toward the two machines using his blades to deflect the bullets. When he pasted the two guns he holds his blades out to the sides, and slides them from the barrel and down, deviating them both in two, as he had don this they exploded, and a new trap formed op ahead.

Moving laser beams creating a web of red beams that could cut him in a thousand pieces, but Edward continued. He jump head first toward the beams, spinning in the air. And by a miracle he flew through a gap in the laser web, and landed firmly on his feet.

Edward looked down the corridor, seeing that the where only a few meter to the massacre the awaited him.

He ran forward, but suddenly a steel door came down before him. "NO!" he yelled jolting toward the entrance, but too late. The door prevented him from getting in to the hanger, he began to cut and chop in the steel. But to no use, then another door closed down behind him.

He stood and looked at his surrounding, the where no were to go. Then he suddenly he began to notice a smell, he looked around and saw that a gas was streaming out from holes in the ceiling and walls.

In no time the little space between the doors where filled with the gas, making it hard to breathe and Edward where beginning to fell dizzy.

* * *

At the bridge the captain was watching intensively as Edward breath in the gas, seeing him losing his strength. When Edward collapses on the floor, he took a relieving sigh as he sad back in his chair. He turned to the first officer "tell the men that it's over, and now we can go home now."

The first officer nodded, "yes sir, but what with the body?"

"Put it in the freezer, we'll let it over to the militarily when we get home it's theirs trash anyway, and we have retained it for twenty years, but now its over."

The door opened slowly, the gas had been ejected out through the vents. But just for sake the two soldiers there went into move Edward body, took each an o2 mask over their mouth.

They bowed down on each side of the body, and took around the upper arms. As they lifted Edward his lower arms dangled still holding the blades, they began to drag the body out into the hanger.

Suddenly the soldiers felled some resistance, they looked wondering at the body, there suddenly stood up, and with a slash from his blades he cut up their aorta. A stream of blood squirt upon the wall, and some even hit Edward on the cheek. It slid down to the corner of his mouth where he licked it away, "surprise!" he said as he raise his arms ready to attack.

The soldier that had dissolved their defensive position wasn't expecting Edward coming back to life. So the first kills were easy.

He charge forward with his blades raised and pierce the chests of four soldiers the stood in the front line. He throws them over his head, and began to mow the other soldiers down.

The guns fired, the blades sang, and the soldiers fell.

Edward chopped them down one by one, his blades cut through their armour like a knife through warm butter.

He got through the wall of soldiers and ran towards a fighter ship. He jumped up on the nose of the ship and pressed the button that opened the cockpit, he climbed down into it just in time, because just as he bowed down gun a shot pieced the air where his head had been a spilt second ago.

He dropped down into the shuttle, and it closed after him.

The soldiers stop shooting their bullets couldn't penetrate the fighter's amour, one of the soldiers when'd over to the commanding officer. "Sir we can't get to him, the ship is to well amour, what should we do?"

The officer stood for a moment chewing the inside of his chic, and then he came up with an idea.

"Get the engineers, we'll weld that thing shut and send it out into space, where we'll blow it to smithereens with the turrets." He looked at the soldier; "well, what are you waiting for, go get the engineers?!"

The soldier saluted and with a brief; "yes sir," he was off.

The officer led his wrist up to the height of his eyes, he pushed a little button on the side of the wristwatch, and a little holographic screen appeared.

The screen showed the bridge with the captain in his highchair, and the first officer at his right.

"Greetings captain" the commanding officer said, saluting his superior officers.

"Status, mayor?" the captain asked, with a nervous look in his old eyes.

The mayor smiled.

"Everything under control sir, we have cornered Edward Cutter in a fighter ship. We are planning to weld it shut, and send out into space and let the Retainers cannons deal with it."

"Good, then we'll finally be able to end this twenty year long chapter." The captain said closing his eyes.

The first officer weren't convinced.

"Are you sure he can't start the ship and escape that way?"

"Positive sir" the mayor said with a smiled. "He can't start the ship, without the unlocking code to the control panel."

* * *

Onboard the fighter ship Edward was having some problems, as the mayor had said to his superiors he couldn't start the ship with out the code to unlock its systems.

But he knew that the always where a way around this systems, and he just had to find it.

Edward was fiddling with a bunch of wires and cords, when he heard a kind of blowing noise. So he looked op through the windows of the hatch of the ship, and saw to soldiers with blow torches welding the hatch shut.

"Hmm… it appears that they want to trap me, inside this vessel." He said to himself; "well I don't plan to stay here any longer, so I better get busy!"

A last he managed to short – circuit the lock – system, and the ship started.

The soldiers on the ship welding stopped their work, as they felled the ships motor began to hum. They jumped down and ran over to the mayor; "Sir, sir he has started the ship!"

The mayor watched in disbelief as the fighter raised it self from the flower, turning around so the nose of the ship pointed towards the big hanger doors.

The fighter fired a series of torpedoes, blowing a hole in the doors.

Sucking everything and everyone there wasn't nailed to the flower out into space, and the fighter with Edward Cutter onboard it blasted out of the hanger.

He steered the fighter up above the "Retainer".

* * *

The captain and first officer watched from the bridged.

"He is going to attract!" the captain said with a scared and despaired look on his face.

"Don't worry sir he can't get through the shield." As the first officer said it, Edward lowered down to flying just above the shield surface. Where he fire a missile, the when'd through the shield and blasted toward the bridged.

The first officer just managed to hear the captain say "on short distends, the shield can't stop a missile if its drop right above it." And with that the bridge exploded.

Edward stirred away from the beaten starship, and turned the nose of the fighter out into space pointing at a little twinkling spot, out in the distends.

"Veldin" he said "I'm coming home", and with that he activated the warp drive.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 layout update, featuring Ratchet and Clank.

and please review, I know you are out there, I can hear you read.

* * *

Charter 3: carnage and pipe smoke.

The lombax in the grey suit light his pipe, as he made himself more comfortable in the couch.

"As I said, my name is Johnny Pipe, and I'm a special agent from the V.I.C (Veldinian Investigation Company)." He said looking over at Ratchet and Clank, who was sitting in another couch opposite him. Between them was a table, which on agent Pipe had placed a suitcases. They were sitting in the officer quarters of the starship phoenix.

Ratchet and clank had been patrolling the quadrant when they suddenly had been contacted by smaller veldinian ship approaching them.

The massaged had said: "This is agent Pipe of the V.I.C. I'm requesting permission to come onboard; it's a matter of the security of Veldin."

"I'll keep it short." Agent Pipe said as he leaned forward, and looked at them. "We need your help!"

"Really, with what?" Ratchet asked, He knew very well what V.I.C was.

It was a national security organisation, which took care of anything that had to doe with the safety of veldin and its people. They were also known to be some of the best in the galaxy. So if they were in the need of help it had to be a big problem.

"We need your help to locate, and stop a psychopathic serial killer!" agent Pipe said.

"Excuse me" Clank joined in; "we would gladly assist you, but are you not capable of taking care of such cases yourself?"

Agent Pipe nodded.

"Yes, normally we are capable of handling cases like that, but this is not a normal serial killer." he sat back in the couch again.

"Have you ever heard about; the six mouth massacre?"

They thought for a moment, then Ratchet remembered something.

"Yes I heard something about that when I was a kid, it was something with a terrorist group, who kill a lot of innocent people."

"Yes, five hundred and eighty two, to be exact" Agent Pipe said, and starred at the table with an empty look in his eyes.

"That's the official explanation."

He opened the suitcase and took out a photo and gave it to Ratchet, Clank stood up so he also could see

"This is Edward Cutter, the one and only individual behind the six mouth massacre."

The photo was taking in daylight, in a theme park and you could see a Paris wheel in the background. In the foreground a four arm lombax looking creature, was killing his way through a horde of panicking people. He was dressed in a black stealth suit, and in each hand he held a weapon. In the two upper hands he held a pair of long slender sable shaped blades with he used to chop down anyone in his path, and in the two lower hands he held a big machinegun. The picture was taking the second he fired the gun, and shot down five lombax's. Their faces immortalise in pain and panic on the photo.

While Ratchet and Clank was examining the photo, agent Pipe continued his tale.

"About twenty-four hour's ago a ship crashed down on Veldin in the town of Yellow Rock in the country York, and onboard that ship was Edward Cutter."

* * *

Leila Sadd was a happy and proud mother of three, and she was waiting her fourth.

She had nothing impotent to do at the mall, just to get her nails done and buy a new pair of pregnancy pants.

She was looking at the newest dress from the designer Jamie Goldneedle, when she heard at loud whistling noise, then it turn into a rumble, and before she knew what was going on, the ceiling came down on her and the other shoppers in the mall.

A fighter crash right down through the ceiling and hit the floor with a great force. As soon the ship hade settled it self the cockpit hatch flew open with a loud bang, it couldn't release it self completely cause the tip of it was welded to the fighter. So it was bended open like a can of tuna.

Leila watched as the pilot crawled out of the cockpit.

At first she thought it was a lombax, but then she saw the two extra arms through the holes in the sides of the shirt, and another thing she notices was the long blades the creature hade in its belt.

A crowed began to form around the crash sit, and a lombax from the crowed moved closer to the creature.

"No… don't do it!" she whispered without knowing why, she just hade this feeling that "this" whatever it was, wanted to hurt the first one who dared to approach it.

She could see the lombax saying something to the creature.

She could not help but wonder, this creature look so similar to a lombax that if it not where for the extra arms, it could have been, but that was impossible, there didn't excited lombax's with four arms.

The creature was looking at the man who was talking to it, and suddenly without warning the creature grabbed his blades, and decapitated him.

The crowed screamed and moved backwards, but the creature moved faster.

He stormed right in to the crowed with his four blades raised. People scream of pain, fear, and panic as the creature moved as tornado of blades killing everyone in his path.

What had began as a peaceful day at the mall was becoming a massacre of carnadge.

Leila saw everyone ran towards the main doors, and she knew that the hordes of people would block the doors and trap them. Then the creature would have one trouble killing them.

So she began to move towards the fire escape, first she moved slowly and without a sound, then she ran as fast as she could. She looked back over her shoulder, and what she saw made her louse her control over her self.

The creature where right behind her, and getting closer for every steep.

He didn't care for the panicking crowed, he would get to them soon enough.

The creature moved past her and stopped right in front of her, making her fall back on her tail as she stopped in her track.

Up close now she could see the stains of blood on the creature's shirt, and pants.

"This creature is really a lombax!" an inner voice tolled her.

»But how could it be?« she thought for herself, »there didn't excited lombax's with four arms, it was unnatural!«

The creature moved closer raising its bloodstained blades.

"Please, don't kill me, I'm with child." She said raising a hand towards the lombax as tears began their tour down her cheeks.

The four armed lombax stopped and looked at her with thoughtful eyes, as if he would reconsidered what to do.

Then he smiled at her, and she felled a rock fall from her heart, she was sure that he would let her go, but that change as she felled one of his blades in her belly.

Their faces where close, and she looked into his eyes with disbelief and pain, he smiled at her and said; "now you ain't."

He pulled out his blade from her womb.

She felled her mouth filling with her own blood. He stood tall over her, looking at her as she lied there with her dress soaked with blood and water from her pregnant belly.

She looked up at him.

"Who are you… what do you want?" she asked with a gurgling voice.

"My name is Edward Cutter," he said "and I'm here to make you all pay!"

And the last thing Leila Sadd saw before he stabbed her to death, was the burning rage in his eyes

* * *

"He killed them all?!" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and if we don't get to Veldin soon, I'm afraid that many more will die."

"According to my calculations, we will reach Veldin in about; nineteen hour's forty-one minutes, and ten seconds." Clank said after quickly consulting with the ships computer.

"Good" agent Pipe Said "then I'll brief you as well as I can about Edward Cutter, so you know what we are up against." Agent Pipe cleared his throat, and continued.

"Edward Cutter was born on the December twelfth, year 2155, he was born a mutant. The doctors first thought that they could remove the two extra arms, but their research in Edward's physiology showed that in doing so, there where a good chance they could cripple the childbed.

So the doctors decided that, there was nothing too do, and Edward's birth made the news under the headline; "Mutant childbed born".

And for the most of his life he was rejected by everyone who met him."

"It seems that you are very well informed on the life of Edward Cutter, agent Pipe" Clank said.

"Yes, it's a part of the job," he smiling at the little robot "and please call me; Johnny."

"So how did he become the one behind the six mouth massacre, and could kill so many people if it only were him behind it?" Ratchet asked.

"We at the agency don't know, because officially Edward Cutter died in prison at the age of eighteen."

"Died… of what?" Ratchet asked.

Johnny blew a cloud of smoke out through his nose before he answered.

"…Suicide!"

"What was he in prison for?" Clank asked.

Agent Pipe looked at the little robot and answered; "for the killing of his father!"


	4. Chapter 4

okay chapter 4 layout redone.

I have also made a few little changes in the story, nothing importent I just thought that you would like to know it.

and now I can finaly take the break from this story I have planned, so I can get on with all the other stuff I have to do.

and as I have said; "please, review if you like"

but this time I'm saying that: If you don't review chapter 5 may not come up, and I mean it!

* * *

Chapter 4: memories.

Edward walked down the street. His lips were swollen, his sides ached and his shirt was torn.

He adjusted his backpack on his sore shoulders so it didn't hurt so much.

With one of his lower hands he held a rag from his own shirt over a bleeding knife wound, the rag was already soaked with blood and Edward felt an inner rage build when he thought of his assaulters.

* * *

It was the end of the school day, and Edward had been on his way down the halls when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him in to the boy's room.

There they threw him to the floor, and when he looked up he saw that is was Thomas Sketch and his gang.

Thomas Sketch and his gang were the school bullies, and they were always after Edward.

Besides from taking lunch money from smaller children, and beating up nerds. Torturing Edward was one of the best things they liked to do.

Edward tried to stand up, but Thomas walked over and kicked him in the stomach with one of his pointy boot so all air left Edwards body. He fell to the floor again from his half standing position, and then his body was ravage by more kicks and hits.

When it was over he looked up at Thomas Sketch, who looked back at him with an evil grin on his face.

"Hey freak, can you take the beating?" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Why do you do this?" Edward asked "why are you after me, what have I ever done to any of you?"

Thomas looked at Edward as if it was the stupidest question he had heard in his life, he answered Edward with a sadistic grin: "Because you are nothing but a four armed freak, which should have been killed the second you left your mommy's pussy." And with that he kicked Edward in the face so his head were flung backwards.

Edward lied on his back covering his mouth with two of his hands. He felt that the lip had swollen, and he could taste blood.

Then he felt a boot on his chest, and he saw Thomas standing above him with one boot resting on his chest.

"You know Ed" he said with a smile "sometimes I wonder; what could your dear mommy have done to get a four armed freak like you?"

He looked as if he thought for a moment, then he light up and snapped his fingers: "I got it." He said looking first at his friend they were all anxious too hear what Thomas was about to say, he looked down at Edward and said: "Your mommy most have fucked an octopus."

They all burst out in laughter, and Edward turned red and his fur stood on ended.

"Don't you talk about my mother that way!" he growled

Thomas looked down on Edward still laughing.

"I'll fucking say what I want, even… about …your… mommy." For each word he steep hard down on Edwards's chest.

"And… there… is… nothing… you… can… do about it."

"Yes there are, this!" Edward grabbed Thomas's foot with his two lower arms, and twisted it as hard as he could.

Thomas yelled in pain and tried to pull his foot out of Edwards's hands, but as a result he pulled Edward to a half standing position. Then Edward let go of Thomas's foot so he fell backwards down to the floor.

Edward got back on his feet, and decided to use the momentarily confusion to run like hell. But he had underestimated them, and they where over him before he could make a run for it.

They pinned him to the wall. Two held his legs, and two held his arms.

Thomas came back on his feet, furious. He walked over towards Edward, and as he did he reached back down in his back pocked and pulled out a switchblade knife.

"You fucking bastrad!" he hissed "I'm going to teach you not to mess with me!" he grabbed Edward by the shirt and torn it up with the knife.

"Ohm… Tommy?" one of the guys holding Edwards feet said, "What are you doing?"

Thomas looked down at him, but he didn't get to answer because suddenly they all heard a door slammed farther down the hall.

"What was that?" the same guy asked looking towards the door out to the hallway.

"Well how about you go check!?" Thomas said with an irritated look on his face.

"Me!?" the guy asked surprised.

"Yes you, paper bag for brains"

The guy let go of Edwards's foot and sprinted over to the door, and peeped out into the hall.

"It's the janitor," he said looking back at them "Mr. Hitch!"

"We better get out of here!" one of the other said.

They all let go of Edward and ran out the door. Edward stood leaning up the wall, and looked at Thomas still standing in front of him.

He didn't say anything; instead he took a long steep towards Edward, and cut him in the side.

Edward uttered a gasp, and stirred at Thomas who held the knife right in front of Edwards's eye so he could see the blood dripping blade.

"Next time we meet…" Thomas almost whispered "… I'm going to skin you alive."

And with that he stormed out of the boy's room.

* * *

Edward carefully opened the front door to his home and peep his head in.

He couldn't see any coats hanging from the coat rack, so his parent's hadn't come home yet.

He took a relieving sigh and closed the door behind him.

Out at the bathroom he cleaned the knife wound from blood and threw the torn shirt out in the trashcan. He put a bandage over the wound, it wasn't that big and he could conceal it under his clean shirt.

Just thinking of what his dad would do to him if he funded out that Edward had been in a fight made his hands shake.

Edward went into his room and began his homework.

About an hour later his dad came through the door, about the same time Edward started reading about the York civil war.

His dad didn't came in to him to say hi or anything he rarely did, he just came in, hang his coat and sat down in the living room with a newspaper or book.

His dad was a lawyer: "and damn good at it" he use to say when he talked about his work with Edwards mother, he never talked to Edward about it, or anything else for that matter.

Edward could hear him walk into the kitchen.

»Probably to get a beer or soda« Edward thought, and continued reading.

A moment later he heard the front door open and close, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Not even when it open and closed a second time he reacted, but when his dad called his name he froze in his chair.

"Edward!" his dad called again, and Edward slowly stood up from his seat and walk out into the hall where his dad were waiting for him.

Edwards dad was a man who you could doe nothing but respect, he had a determent look in his eyes and he always wore suits.

He was standing tall and mighty at the end at the hall, and in his left hand he held Edwards torn shirt. Edwards's heart began to thump harder, and his throat went dry.

His dad looked at him with an ice cold stare.

"Edward!" his voice was as cold as his eyes, "your mother asked this morning if I would take out the garbage when I came home from work." He began working towards Edward.

"And so I have, but when I opened the lid on the trashcan I found this!" he threw the torn shirt for Edwards feet.

He could feel the sweat running down his back, he wanted to move, to get away, but he couldn't. He was nailed to the floor by his dads stare and cold voice.

His dad was two inch's taller then him, but right now Edward felt those two inch's actually were two yards.

"Me and your mother," his dad continued "pay a great amount of money, so you can go to school and have cloth on that deform body of yours."

Before Edward could say anything (It wouldn't have mattered if he had) his dad hit him with his fists hard on the side of the head. He lost he balance, and he totted back and fell on his tail.

His dad went into the kitchen, and when he came back he held a meat tenderizer!

"No dad, please…" he begged "it wasn't my fault, it was Thomas and his gang they ruin my shirt"

But his dad didn't listen; "shut up boy, and take what's coming to you!" he hissed and let the tenderizer fall.

Again, and again the tenderizer fell on Edward. He screamed and howled, he begged his dad to stop. "You ruined my life, you godforsaken bastard." His dad yelled; "no matter how many chases I win, no matter how good I am in court, or how much I bring home to the firm. My colleagues will only see me as the man who produced a freak like YOU!"

He kicked Edward in the stomach. "The entire plant knows," he let go of the tenderizer, (it fell to the floor with a loud bump) and walked into the living room.

Edward was only haft unconscious.

His body was one big lump of pain and soreness, »if I could die right now, I would be so happy« He thought, but then something happened.

The bobbling rage he had felt towards Thomas and the others came back again, it overtook the fear he felt for his dad and he felt a burning wish to hurt him.

Edward slowly got up on all four (or in his chase; all six), he looked over his shoulder. His dad was standing with his back turn at the window, and was smoking a cigarette while looking at the traffic moving pass the house.

Edward crawled as silently as he could into the kitchen; there he selected a knife out from the knife block. A narrow boning was his choice, a little knife with a narrow blade.

He tiptoed into the living room. His dad didn't notice anything, but when Edward was right behind him, he raised his right hand.

Instinctive Edward grabbed it and locked it behind his dads back. Before Edwards his dad could reacted, was also his left arm lock on his back by Edwards lower hands.

Then Edward forced his head back with his left upper hand so his throat was clear, and then with rage burning in his body and a grin on his face he couldn't help. He pieced his dad's throat with the knife.

He uttered a gurgling sound and fell to the floor.

Edward was over him instantly. All the rage, all the hate he felt toward his father came rushing out of him that moment. Every stab, every wound he inflected upon his dad was payback from all those times his dad had made him fell like shirt, for every time his dad had hurt or abused him.

He stabbed the knife deep into the body. Let it fell again and again, he felt a little giggle down in his stomach.

The little giggle escalated into a manic laughter, which burst out of him as he again buried the knife in his dad's stomach.

"Edward!?" the voice spoke with shock and terror in it.

Edward looked up a saw a female lombax standing in the doorway to the hall. She was wearing a light orange cotton coat and a matching hat.

Her hair was nut-brown with a little stripe of grey on the side. Her face was still smooth, and she had deep blue eyes. You couldn't see that she was 45.

"Mom!?" Edward said as he slowly stood up.

"Edward?!" she said again, her voice was almost a whisper, and the terror and shock where painted in her eyes.

Edward wanted to talk, to explain that he couldn't take any more, not from his dad not from anyone.

He wanted his mom to understand that what he had done to his father, was something his dad have had coming for all the maltreatment towards Edward.

He thought that she would understand, his dad had also been mean against her and treated her ill.

What he had done was for the good for them both, but he didn't get a chance to say all those things. Because suddenly the sound of feet filled the air, and two police officer appeared in the doorway behind his mother.

The first officer gently pushed his mother away and steeped into the living room.

"Okay boy" he said gently "put down the knife, I don't want to hurt you."

The other officer, a woman took Edwards mother by the shoulders and tried to guide her out of the living room.

"No" he yelled, and stormed towards his mother, but the male officer grad him on the halfway.

"LET GO OF ME" Edward screamed and hit the officer with his fists.

"Take it easy, boy" the officer was big built, but it wasn't easy holding Edward who was wriggling in his arms.

"We'll go down to the station a taAARGHH" the officer screamed out as Edward stabbed him in the back.

He threw Edward away from him, and walked backwards still with the knife in his back.

Edwards rage had returned.

They were trying to take his mother away from him.

Why, he didn't know, and frankly he didn't care. Now he just wanted relies from all the rage boiling inside of him.

He charge towards the male officer, but was flung back by a powerful energy charge from the officers paralyzing gun. He fell to the floor, and into unconsciousness.

* * *

Edward removed his hand from his eyes. The memory was stood still clear for him. It was that day that his life went to hell.

He rubbed his eyes again, and took a look around the room he had spent the night in.

It was a single room with bath, the walls was covered with old dusty wallpaper some places it was torn of the wall so the grey concrete was visible, in the middle of the room the were a round table (which his blades were lying on) with three chairs around it. Besides from the bed Edward was sitting on, was there no other furniture in the little room.

The room was a little corner of a twenty years old military facility.

Everyone who came by would see an old concrete building. But if they knew what Edward knew they would properly come closer and walk down the halls, and try too fine the door to the lower levels. Here they would fine facilities to gene manipulation, combat simulation, and whatever a secret military bass would need.

Edward looked at his hands. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, he tried to remember their names, the names of the people who had done him bad and wanted to get back at.

Twenty years ago he killed most of them plus some unfortunate who had got in his way, but the last of them was still alive.

He stood up and walked over to the table; he graded on of his blades and turned to the wall.

There he scratches five names in the concrete.

Edward took a few steeps back looking at the name.

"I will make them pay" he said to himself "all of them."

* * *

"Gary Dahl, a neighbour to the Cutter family was the one who called the police.

He tells that; he was standing in his living room looking out his window when he saw Edwards's dad Greg Cutter in the window of his house. He waved to him and Greg Cutter raised his hand to wave back, but then he saw Edward attacking Greg Cutter from behind, stabbing him in the throat with a small knife."

Clank looked up from the police report that Johnny Pipe had given them.

They were all on the bridge of the starship phoenix. Ratchet in the captain's seat, Clank on his left and Big Al on his right. Johnny Pipe was standing a few feet behind them, sucking on his pipe and blowing smoke out his nostrils.

"So…" Ratchet said "what happen to Edward after he was imprisoned?" he turned looking at Johnny who was almost consumed by a clouded of smoke from his pipe.

"Frankly, we are not sure, but I have a guess." He walked over to Clank, "can I have the report a moment?" reaching out a hand.

"Of cause..." Clank said handing over the report.

Johnny flipped through the pages till he found two paged which he selected out, and gave the report back to Clank.

"Let's see…ah yes here we go" Johnny looked at them as he spoke; "when Edward was imprisoned he was given psychiatrist; Dr. P. H. Dennis, which job was to fine out if Edward could return to society, and if not help him to it.

This is something the psychiatrist wrote in his journal: _… looking at the way Edward Cutter acts now, and the way he acted, when he first came here, I can say there is a positive chance in his character._

_To beginning with he was hostile towards __everyone; twice he had tried to hurt/kill another inmate. He was filled up with a rage and hatred that made him dangerous for his surrounding._

_Now it's another story;__ Edward has find peaces in his mind, and his rage is almost gone._

_On another note I have discovered something, (I don't know if I should call it disquieting or interesting so I'll call it) new in Edwards character._

_I have seen the footage__ from one of the security camera, from one of the times were Edward attached another inmate; the way he moved got me to think of a predator taking down a prey. Edward has told me how he killed his father, and out from that I have concluded that deep down in Edward Cutters mind he has a natural killer instinct, but this only shows itself when Edward is pushed beyond his limit._

_On__ account of this I would still say that Edward Cutter is fully capable of returning back to society_."

"Quit strange that Edward committed suicide if he was getting better mentally?" Johnny showed them the other page and said; "this is a registration of the guest who visited Edward in those three years he was in prison."

Ratchet took the page and looked at it.

Edward had gotten a lot visit to begin with, then it thinned out, as Ratchet could see the time between the visit from the dates becoming longer and longer, and then the were at lot of time were no one had visited. But at last the where one last visit registered at the bottom of the page.

Ratchet saw that must of the visit where from the same person; Katherine Cutter.

»Most have been his mother.« Ratchet thought.

His thought was confirmed by Johnny Pipe, who (after a short pause in his flow) continued: "As you can see his only visitor was his mother, who you can see changed her name later on…"

Ratchet looked down the page, and saw that Katherine Cutter changed to Katherine Rainy. It was about here her visit thinned out.

"…she changed her name her because she got married again, and shortly after she stopped visiting." Johnny Pipe looked sad for a moment, then he said; "but that is not important, look at the last name who visited." They all looked at it.

Ratchet couldn't find something strange about it; "John Smith" was the name.

It was only after Johnny said; "It's a fake name!" that he found it strange.

"How can you know it's a fake?" Al asked curious.

Johnny looked at Al with a cool look.

"I could tell you..., but then I would have to kill you afterwards!"

Al looked shocked at the lombax, but Johnny didn't pay attention to it.

"Let's just say that I have checked it thoroughly, and I have found out that, that man who visits Edward Cutter that day was the military general James Barrel."

He walked over to Clank and took two photos from the report. He hold then up before them.

"The one to the left is from security camera from the day where he visited Edward Cutter. The one on the right is from a file I found on him."

They looked at the photos. The left one showed a little meeting room with table and chairs, the were two individuals in it, a big broad shouldered mal lombax in a dark-brown suit, and a thin four armed lombax wearing a marine blue jumpsuit with a number on the back. The number you could see because the photo was taking so you could only see the inmates back, but you could clearly see the dark-brown suits face; it was friendly with big eyebrows, he had a round head and big neck, but he wasn't fat.

Then they looked at the other photo and saw the same man, but this time there were nothing friendly about him. It was a face filled with authority and discipline. His hair was brown like the strips over his yellow fur.

On top of his head he was wearing an orange-red fez like cap with a silver star on it, the official veldinian military headwear only generals wore.

Besides from the different expression, it was the same person on the two photos.

"What do you think the general wanted Edward?" Clank asked, breaking the silence.

Johnny Pipe put the photos back in the report and said; "I really don't know, but I sure that the reason the good general contacted Edward was because of the little note Dr. P. H. Dennis wrote in his journal, and I think it's the same reason he help Edward get out before time from that prison and made everyone believe he had committed suicide."

"So… "Ratchet chipped in "when we arrive on veldin, we find this general and ask him a few questions!"

"Correct!" Johnny Pipe said with a smile, "When we get there, we'll head there right away.

I have placed his house under surveillance. I'm pretty sure Edward will try to get to him

"What if he already has killed him?" Al asked.

Johnny looked at him with a firm look; "he hasn't, because if he had I would know it by now." He looked at them ones more, "well, if you would excuse me, I think I'll get some rest." And with that he left the bridge.

"I think I'll turn in too." Ratchet said yawning, and jumped down from his seat.

"You guys just yell out when we get there." Ratchet turned to leave Al and Clank.

"Wait, Ratchet" Al said. Ratchet turned to face him; "What is it Al?"

"Well…"Al hesitated; he moved his robot hand down the metal side of his face. Ratchet had the feeling that the big robot engineer wasn't himself, and he hasn't been since Dreadzone.

He acted like him self and talked like he use to, but Ratchet could sense that inside Al was not the same.

"… I just have this feeling" he finally said, "that… something about all of this isn't right, all of that Agent Pipe have tolled us sounds strange."

"You think he lied to us?!" clank said.

"No… I think it's all true, but there are things he isn't telling us, things I think it would good if we knew.

Like all the cover-up, and where have Edward Cutter been for the past twenty years, and at last why is he back?!"

They all looked at each other.

Al waiting to hear their opinion, Clank thoughtful, and Ratchet feeling that Al had a point.

At last Ratchet said; "well… I don't think it will help us cracking our brains about it now, but I do think that we should steep cautious." They all nodded in agreement.

Then Ratchet left the bridge, the good night sleep he had been looking forward to, had been spoiled. His mind continued to circle around the things Al said.


End file.
